1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature cut off devices and more particularly pertains to a new device for preventing dry boiling of a pan for preventing the damaging of a pan with a device that is releasably attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of temperature cut off devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, temperature cut off devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art temperature cut off devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,981; U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,407; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,567; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,474; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,728; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,616.
In these respects, the device for preventing dry boiling of a pan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the damaging of a pan with a device that is releasably attached thereto.